The Son of Neptune  Annabeth: My Own Little Hell
by Wicked'456
Summary: The Son of Neptune, but a one shot of it. Annabeth's point of view. Her, Piper, Leo, and Jason are finally at their destination: the camp of the Romans. But things have... changed. DISCLAIMER - DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES.
1. Chapter 1

My life was crazy enough than having my boyfriend thrusting the tip of a sword under my neck.

Trust me, though, it could have gotten crazier.

"Percy", I said. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Do not trust her!" the gray and white wolf shouted. "She is from the other side."

"The other side?" he asked. He looked like just a regular Seaweed Brain. Then he figured it out. "The other side." His grip tightened on the sword.

"Percy, I was your best friend." Tears collected in the corner of my eyes. "Jason, help me."

The Roman camp whispered frantically to one another. Jason warily stepped forward. "Jason Grace here", he greeted.

A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes ran up to where he was standing, Leo and Piper standing behind him in what looked like a friendly battle stance.

"Jason! Oh my _gosh, _Jason! I haven't seen you in forever!" The girl hugged him and hugged him.

"Err, who are you?" Jason asked, looking behind him at the feisty Piper.

A boy came behind the girl and put a hand on her shoulders. "Reyna, he probably doesn't remember you."

"Shut up, Bobby! Jason, it's me, Reyna. Your girlfriend?"

Jason nearly choked on air. "Girlfriend?"

Piper nearly choked on air, "Girlfriend?"

"Then you disappeared and I don't know where you were… but, yes, girlfriend. And who is _this?" _Reyna looked Piper up and down.

"I'm his… oh, forget it." Piper laid down her dagger and staggered to the forests. Leo hastily followed, "Pipes, where are you going?"

Jason was still frozen, trying to comprehend Reyna's actions.

The wolf growled. "Reyna! This is not how we greet people at this camp!"

Percy had had enough. "What is going on here? Who are you people? And who is Jason?"

Jason finally pried Reyna's fingers off his back and stepped forward to Annabeth and Percy. He gently lowered Percy's sword, so it was pointing to the ground.

"Where's Riptide?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Riptide?" he asked, confused. "Oh, you mean this?" He grabbed Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it, growing into a full sized sword.

The Roman campers backed away and whispered more. Percy quickly capped it, looking at the wolf, and placed it back inside his armor. "I'm forbidden to use it."

"Forbidden?" Before I could get any further, the wolf interrupted me, "Ah, Jason, we've missed you."

Jason's eyes grew and landed on the wolf. "Lupa", he said.

"Lupa?" I said. "Chiron's counterpart?"

"Do not say that blasted centaur's name in front of my presence", Lupa spat.

"That centaur has been around for generations, teaching and training heroes", I challenged. "So don't you _dare—"_

"Okay", Jason interrupted. "How about we get down to business?" He turned to Percy, who was looking dumbstruck, his black hair messy as ever as he looked downright sexy in his battle armor, the opposite color of Camp Half-Blood's.

"What brings you to the camp of the Romans?" Percy asked.

"Your camp is not an island", I blurted. **(I had it put that it was an island before, but I erased it because I forgot and I don't have my book… so just ignore the whole island thing if it's not one! Sorry!)**

Percy shot a look at me. "It has precautions that you will not yet understand, daughter of Minerva."

"Look, Percy", Jason said. "You belong at Camp Half-Blood. I belong at Camp Roman-Isle." He pointed a finger at Percy's arm, covered in armor. "Lift up your armor."

Percy warily lifted the armor on his arm and removed it. Lupa and the campers were watching with tension.

Jason grabbed his arm and pulled up a long purple sleeve. What looked like a barcode was revealed, etched into his skin.

"They put this on you, didn't they?" Jason asked, looking as if he were onto something. "To cover your appearance up? To look as if you were a regular Roman camper?"

Percy grabbed his arm back, but looked at Jason pleadingly. "Tell me my past", he ordered.

"Annabeth knows your past", Jason told him. "She was also your girlfriend."

"No way", a female voice from the crowd said. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes who kind of resembled Alexandria Dadderio shot me a look. "I'm his girlfriend. My name is Alicia."

And that's when I knew my life could get a whole lot crazier.


	2. Part II

**Hey, guys, I'm back. I wasn't going to put a second part up here, until almost every reviewer asked for more. But this will most likely be the last part of it.**

**Read, enjoy, and review, as always:**

**Wicked :]**

"You're… his girlfriend?"

Alicia nodded. "Who are _you?"_

"I—I… You see, I—"

Jason interrupted me. "How about we explain what all this is about, huh?"

"We—are from Camp Half Blood", Jason explained, "with the Greeks. You are here. SQR. I used to be here. Before Hera—the Greek Hera, goddess of marriage and married to my father's counterpart—erased both I and Percy's memories and switched camp leaders. So Percy's here, and I was at the Greek camp. Haven't any of you questioned why Percy was here unexpectedly with amnesia, turning up in the woods? Why he appeared the same time I disappeared?

"Hera won't tell us why she switched us. I need to find out my past and sail to Greece with Piper—err, who's not here right now—Leo, and Annabeth. All we really want is Percy back", he concluded.

"Yeah, I was kind of wondering why he didn't know how to speak Roman, only Greek", one girl with blonde hair said. "And why he never gets hurt during sword practice."

Percy looked confused, but like it was falling into place. "Percy", he stated.

"Yes. Percy", I said. "Percy Jackson."

"My name? Percy Jackson." He liked the sound of that.

Jason's eyes squinted. "Gwen?"

The girl who spoke looked up, shocked. "Err… Jason? You remember me?"

"Little bits and pieces, yeah!" Jason looked ecstatic. "I remember this one time when you stole my lunch and dumped it on my head when we were twelve because I stole your fighting sword and you—"

"Jason!" Lupa hissed. "Do not get ahead of yourself. One step at a time."

Jason nodded, though looked annoyed at Lupa breaking in to his train of thought. "So", he finally said. "Will any one of you help me with my past?"

Campers started talking in a rush and raising their hands. "Enough!" Lupa shouted. "Look what your presence is doing to my camp! No one will tell Jason Grace a thing about his past", she said sternly.

"What?" Jason asked in outrage. "Why not? I need to know. It's the only way!"

"Silence! You must figure and solve your own mysteries yourself."

"So my friends can't even help me?" Jason argued. "Totally unfair!"

"Jason can't do this alone", I said.

"You will only need help and guidance from the closest friends in the pack", Lupa said. "And that is all. Find your own path and your own destiny. You are the guide for this mission, and I expect you to do well, as always." Lupa gave a small smile.

Jason smiled, and bowed. "Thank you, Master Lupa."

"Whoa, whoa, wait", Percy said, his eyes shining in the light from the sun. "You expect me to go on a mission with people I don't know?"

"You know us, Percy", I reasoned. "I was your girlfriend."

"I knew it!" Alicia exclaimed. "Listen here, sweetie—"

"Alicia!" Percy hissed. "Back off. She's a friend now. Treat her with respect."

Alicia huffed and sat down on the dewy grass. I felt a spot of warmth grow and spread through me. Percy was beginning to warm up. But he didn't look like the same Percy, or seem like it. Whatever this Roman camp did, it was much more orderly compared to camp back home.

Piper sprinted out the bushes, clearly out of breath and crying. Leo emerged behind her, panting and laying one hand on his knee and crouching for support.

"Sorry", he panted. "What'd… we… miss…?"

"Not… much", Jason replied, glancing at the crestfallen Piper, now gathered with her head in her knees beside the cluster of bushes. He was about to touch her hand when Grover burst from the trees.

"PERCY!"

-Insert line space separator thing here-

"Do I have a lot of friends back at camp?"

I gasped and turned around, my hand still wading back and forth in the lake. Everything geographical in Camp Half Blood was in the same place here—the rivers, the mountains, even the hill. This Roman camp was so much like ours, yet so little like it.

It was Percy. The sun was setting, and his hair looked even darker and his sea green eyes even brighter. He looked the same as ever.

"Huh?" I asked again, incapable of speaking.

"Did I have a lot of… you know, friends back at camp?" He stood there, not bothering to sit down beside me.

"Oh… yeah. Yeah, you did. Or do."

Percy nodded and bit his lip, looking down. "What's camp like?" he asked.

I finally settled on something that summed Camp Half-Blood up rather well. "It's… it is way different from this one, I can tell you that."

"Different…" he tried the word out. "Different how?"

"We're much more laid back than this camp", I said. "You guys are more civil. And angsty", I winced, remembering Lupa's sternness.

Percy nodded again and sat next to me. He did little flips with the water of the lake. "You know, I'm a son of Pos—err, Neptune."

"Poseidon", I corrected. "You're Greek."

Percy sighed and looked down, his sea green eyes lacking life. "I know. I just want my memories back. How did I get here? And why _me_? Why was I switched with Jason?"

I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him _everything. _But I couldn't. I knew it was important. He had to figure out on his own, but I had to help his someway, somehow.

"Spar."

Percy looked at me incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"Spar. Now. Arena. With me. Show me what the Romans have taught you, and I'll judge."

He smiled and accepted my challenge. "Let's go."

-Insert another line separator-

"Piper, do you want to talk to me now?"

Leo popped a grape in his mouth. "These Romans know how to pick fruit. Oops, I mean, come on, Pipes, warm up."

Piper snuggled deeper in her winter coat, refusing to come near the fire like the rest of them. "N-no", she said. "I'm n-not c-c-cold."

"Oh, yes you are", Jason assured. "Piper, why won't you talk to me?"

Reyna came into the Big House. "Jason, are you feeling warmed up yet?"

Piper huffed and turned her back to the group. Jason sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Reyna." Reyna smiled warmly towards Jason, "Cold trip, huh?"

Jason winced as Piper rolled her eyes. "Err, yeah."

Leo popped another grape in his mouth and slung back in his chair. It was going to be like this for a while.

-I'm sick of line separators-

Annabeth almost let a grunt escape her, but didn't. If Percy knew she was tiring, he would let his guard down a little. And he couldn't. He couldn't afford to.

"Tyson", she stated, watching carefully for his reaction.

Percy thought hard. "Brother. Half."

"Malcolm."

"Over—overprotective brother."

"Of who?"

"You."

"Who's you?"

"A… Annabeth. Annabeth Lace? No, no… Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth put her sword down by her side, a satisfied smile on her face. Percy slowly put his down, and smiled. Then Annabeth jumped right back in.

"Poseidon."

"D-dad. Greek."

"Mother."

"…Sally… Jackson."

"Grover Underwood."

"My… my brother?"

Annabeth shook her head and pushed harder.

"My… best friend."

She nodded mutely and went on with the next, "Dare."

"Excuse me?"

"Rachel Dare."

"Mortal?"

"Thalia Grace?"

"Jason Grace's sister."

Annabeth's sword fell out of her hands and dropped to the floor with a clatter. "H—how do you know that?" They hadn't told the Romans in fear of them being harsh to Jason because his sister was a Greek…

Percy lowered his sword and stared in confusion. "I don't know. He was put in the Zeus cabin at your camp, right?"

"Percy, are you talking real sister or half sibling?"

"Real. I had a dream. You and Jason were talking about the picture of Thalia and then it switched to a different one when Thalia and Jason met. Thalia said she was trying to find me… was she my friend?"

Annabeth didn't answer right away, for she was still in shock. Then she brightened—maybe this mission wasn't totally going to be a fail.

At least Percy knew who she was.

_Yeah, barely._


	3. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Percy Jackson stood upon board of the _Argo_—some ship Leo Valdez had created. Despite the feeling of uneasiness from the whole I-need-to-retrieve-my-memories-and-go-on-a-jorney-with-my-somewhat-enemies concept, Percy felt somewhat whole. He was beside the ocean, he had met up with his so called old girlfriend, and he knew people cared about him.

"Hey." Annabeth Chase sauntered nonchalantly beside Percy, staring out into the ocean and the setting sun. Her blonde hair was billowing behind her from the puny amount of wind. Her arms had goose bumps, Percy noted; she was shivering from the first cold of the evening.

Like the idiot Percy was and always would be, he grabbed Piper McLean's jacket off of a wooden chair on deck and threw it over Annabeth's shoulders instead of his own leather jacket. Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes, "Such a Seaweed Brain, as always."

Percy blushed, but was glad he had impressed her. "At least I know what you're calling me", Percy stated, before realizing it was a total mistake. Annabeth always got a little leery and out of it when Percy's lack of memories were mentioned. He cringed.

Annabeth made a face when she noticed his expression. "Am I really that predictable?" When Percy made a different disgusted face, Annabeth continued, "But no. It's okay now. You're going to get your memories back fully, and it'll be okay."

Percy smiled. He immediately felt one hundred times better than he had before—something about Annabeth's tone of voice made it so believable. He double checked she wasn't a child of Aphrodite, like Piper—you had to watch out for those charm speakers, he had learned at SPQR—then again, the more time Percy spent with Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo, the more he felt himself slowly breaking through boundaries and away from the Roman way of life.

Anyway, there was just so much confidence is Annabeth's voice that he had to believe it. And he did.

Interrupting the beautiful moment of trust as lovers should, Leo Valdez awkwardly ran over it with a tractor, and of course had no idea what he had done. "Hey guys!" Leo stumbled up the stairs from below deck awkwardly and clumsily, to Percy and Annabeth's amusement.

"Does he always do this?" Percy murmured to Annabeth while Leo regained his posture. Annabeth giggled, "I guess. Haven't known him long. Although you don't have to know Leo Valdez long enough to guess he's… gawky."

Leo, clearly unfazed, waved. "Whatcha guys doing? It's starting to get dark. And, whoa, isn't it chilly! A great night for star gazers of sorts, I suppose, but you don't quite get the same feel on a _windy _night, do you? Must be an astrologist thing." Leo took a break to snort inelegantly. "I mean, I don't get it. Probably 'cause it's not my genre, you know—?"

"Okay, Leo!" Annabeth broke into his train of words, trying not to sound too rude for his liking.

Leo stuttered, finally realizing that he was making a fuss. Annabeth sighed and shifted her eyesight while Leo turned tomato red. "I'll, just, uh, be going", he clarified, "and I think I hear Piper calling me. Coming, Pipes!" He tripped down the wooden stairs on his way down below deck, wobbling and scrambling.

Percy chuckled. "That's Leo."

Annabeth nodded, agreeing, "That's Leo."

Percy took a deep breath and looked out into the dark ocean waves, which were beginning to be accompanied by the reflection of the moon. "Do you really think it'll all be okay? With my memories and… the rivalry?"

Annabeth shook her head, unsure. "Maybe. It'll clear up, at least for us. It always does. See, this is the kind of thing we've always gotten—a pretty sucky beginning, but a wonderful ending." Annabeth made a face with realization at what had happened after the last—what she thought was—happy ending. Nonetheless, she kept up the façade for Percy's sake.

He didn't know anything.

_Pessimist,_ Annabeth pestered herself, _darn pessimist. _She couldn't help it. Either her brain had always been wired to think negatively first in all scenarios, or maybe the all too many complicated happenings in her life finally broke her down and dampened her thinking.

Percy stated pleadingly at her, and for the first time during the whole trip Annabeth felt a _real _connection. Like it was just them. Like clumsy sons of Hephaestus named Leo Valdez were not allowed on board, and like unruly sons of Jupiter had never been born, or like unfashionable daughters of Aphrodite had never been along for the ride.

It was just the two of them, and damn, they felt pretty special.

And just like that, Percy's imploring look turned to one of believing and trust, and a little hope, too. With a final,

"It'll work out",

That was all it took for the pieces to fall into place.


End file.
